Wait For Me
by Taylen-Swordbreaker
Summary: X2 Ryro Rogue follows after John when he leaves the jet and the two share a moment. One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of the charcters.

Beta'd by my boyfriend

This is a one shot Ryro piece to trying and get back into a writing mood. A sequel may be written depending on the reception to this piece. Reviews are extremely welcome as is con-crit.

Written in third person from Rogue's POV and then changes to Pyro's.

Wait For Me by _Taylen_

She watched as John walked down the steps and off of the jet and with every step she felt a knew stab in her heart. Yes she was with Bobby and yes she loved him but John was never scared of her powers. Not even when she used them on him outside of Bobby's house.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Bobby, stay here!" she said and followed after John without listening to any of Bobby's protests. Following John's footsteps she spotted him ahead of her. "John!" she called to him, he turned his head but continued walking. "John! Don't ignore me!" she called jogging to try and catch up. He stopped at the top of the hill and as she approached she saw why he had left. Magneto and Mystique were waiting on a helicopter, they were waiting for him. "Your joining up with him aren't you?" she asked with sadness laced into every word. A brief look of guilt crossed John's features before they hardened.

"It's none of your concern Rogue. You don't know anything about me and don't pretend that you care," the venom in his voice causing all sadness in her body to be replaced with anger. "You are right John I don't know anything about you but don't make it seem like I don't care. I came after you. Me not Bobby and I'm not telling you not to go and just want to hear it from you," she said knowing that her eyes were pleading with him to say it. Kicking the snow around him John groaned in annoyance. "Why always with the eyes sweet thing? It's like your trying to torment me," he said as Rogue turned her head from guilt, "but I'll say it, if that's what you want I'll say it. Just don't ask me to stay because I can't, I've never belonged with them. It's just not in my nature". The small smile on his face was all it took for Rogue to rush forward and envelope John into her arms.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest and John kissed her softly on her hair. "Can I ask just one thing of you?" she said and John looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Even though we are on opposite sides swear never to ask me to fight against you, it would break my heart even more than it is now," she said breathing in the scent of his t-shirt, cigarettes, chocolate and spice.

"I swear to you Rogue, I would never hurt you just as you would never hurt me," as Rogue tried to interrupt John pressed a finger to her lips, "you have never hurt me Rogue. Ever!" He said as he looked into her eyes, the smile on her lips reaching her eyes as it rarely did and in that moment he understood why she didn't want him to leave. He had never hated her and never distanced her and now he was leaving.

He kissed her, not the brief chaste kisses that Bobby gave her but a proper kiss. The kind she would never receive by those who feared her gift. He didn't care if it hurt him he wouldn't let go until he had to. He felt the pull of her, drawing him in and stripping away his life and his powers and his mind and all he could think that Bobby was an idiot for being scared. No one had ever given him a kiss like Rogue, she was so tempting that it was addictive. Lifting his arms from her waist with as much strength as he could muster he pulled her hair free and ran his fingers through it. Holding onto consciousness he gave all that he could, his lips moving against hers as he caressed her neck. Her hands bunched on his shirt pulling him close as she leaned up towards him. As he felt himself slipping she pulled away gasping for breath. She looked at him waiting for him to regret what he had started, instead he smiled. Taking her gloved hand he placed it against his chest over his heart. "Wait for me," he said as he walked towards the helicopter, and towards the Brotherhood, holding onto her hand as long as he could. She smiled briefly and nodded before running back towards the jet, and towards the X-men.

She was his best-friend's girlfriend, she was on the opposite team and she was untouchable but she would wait for him and he would never fight her.


End file.
